


What Broke, Dragon?

by JaggedDiamonds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Malfoys, Loving Partental Malfoys, Young Draco, cuteness, emotional draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedDiamonds/pseuds/JaggedDiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco claims he didn't break "it", but Lucius and Narcissa are having trouble find out what "it" is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Broke, Dragon?

**Author's Note:**

> Still moving my older stories over from Fanfiction.

It was a quiet day at the Malfoy Manor. Outside the tree branch swayed gently in the cool breeze, the sun was blocked by the white clouds that decorated the sky. The three Malfoys were all doing there own thing somewhere in the Manor.

A loud shriek sounded through out the Manor that had both the elder Mafloys on their feet running down the hall to their son's bedroom where the scream had been emitted from. Both had stopped outside the closed door, Lucius drew his wand and Narcissa frowned at his action before drawing her own just as Lucius swung the door open. Half expecting to see a group of possible Death Eaters or something slightly more dangerous the two adults were shocked when they found the room empty but their four year old son was sitting in the dead center of the room with a bright red face that clashed horrible with his blonde hair with fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Lucius and Narcissa shared an equalling confusing look before crossing the room and crouching down before their son.

"Draco, Dragon baby what's wrong?" Narcissa cooed gently brushing his hair away from his forehead.

"I'm sorry." The two words had been broken by a loud sob. Lucius looked around to see if anything was out of order, the room still in perfect condition. Glancing down at the floor he picked up Draco neglected teddy bear, it was a white bear that had black eyes and white plastic fangs, that Draco had received when he was a baby.

"Son, what did you do? Why are you sorry?" Lucius held onto the bear that Draco had officially named Vampy when he had been able to first talk. Draco sniffled and his cries seemed to have stopped but the tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

"I not break it."

"Break what, my Dragon?" Draco's cries started again at Narcissa's question, the two parents groaned and shared a look trying to figure out what Draco could possibly broken, while waiting for Draco to stop crying.

"Draco tell Mommy and Daddy what broke. Please sweetie." Narcissa gently asked while gently wiping Draco's tear stained cheeks with her thumbs.

"I not bad, not break it." Draco speech came out in a baby-ish tone that he seemed to use when he was in trouble.

"Yes Draco your not bad but you need to tell us what broke." Lucius tried to explain impatiently, Narcissa was also getting impatient she was worried about something being wrong with Draco.

"I not break it." Draco replied stubbornly

"Draco what broke?" Lucius asked his eyes level with Draco, he almost groaned when he saw Draco's bottom lip start to quiver.

"Draco sweetie don't cry my Dragon just tell us what broke." Narcissa running a hand through her own blond hair before gently running her hand through Draco trying to comfort him.

"I not break it." Lucius let out an annoyed animalistic growl before standing up and pacing Draco room.

"Draco. What. Broke." There was no question in Lucius voice this time it was just a demand for an answer. Narcissa grabbing his hand and pulled her husband back down beside her in front of Draco.

"I sorry. I sorry. I sorry." Draco chanted his young wide sliver eyes darting back and forth frightened between both of his parents. Lucius reached out his large hands settled on Draco's soft baby chubby cheeks holding his son's head still, looking into the child's eyes Lucius asked.

"What. Broke?" Draco's wide eyes darted to his mothers before returning to Lucius, slowly Draco revealed his tightly clenched fist to his parents. Narcissa gently pulled Lucius hands away from Draco's face as they both watched Draco uncurl his fist to reveal.

Lucius and Narcissa gasped and shared an amused smile, their turned to Draco who was starting at them in fear, his eyes darting in-between his two parents and the item in his open palm. He let out a squeak when Lucius reached and scoped him up and placed him in his lap. Narcissa leaned forward and placed a kiss on Draco cheek and then on his forehead. Draco frowned.

"I broke it." Lucius laughed and Narcissa joined in.

"Draco you didn't break it." Draco frowned not fully understanding but he let it go. He stared at the little shiny white tooth that sat in the palm of his hand before smiling a big smile at his parents. All his little teeth there except there a little black hole where he tooth used to sit.


End file.
